Cold December
by spazzgirl
Summary: Lucy was never fond of cold weather due to the fact she was never able to wear most of her favorite clothes and most of the time she always ended up being cold. Natsu on the other hand would gladly offer up his abnormal body heat to keep her warm just to keep close to her. Complete AU and OOC! NaLu one-shot.


**Cold December**

**Hey guys Spazzgirl here with a brand new one-shot and this time it's the wonderful couple NaLu from Fairy Tail! Originally I had an M-rated one-shot called ****Heated Touch**** that was supposed to be my first NaLu story but it ended up being a NaruSaku one instead, so I decided to write this.**

**Honestly I just can't help but loving NaLu seriously I just wish they would just get together already! I'm not gonna lie but they compliment each other so perfectly and I can imagine their kids being so freaking cute. Anyways this story was inspired by "Lego House" cover by Boyce Avenue and the original is by Ed Sheeran. **

**Summary: **Lucy was never fond of cold weather due to the fact she was never able to wear most of her favorite clothes and most of the time she always ended up being cold. Natsu on the other hand would gladly offer up his abnormal body heat to keep her warm just to keep close to her.

**Disclaimer: had I own Fairy Tail, there would be cute NaLu babies running around, 30 to be exact!**

**Summary is a bit bland since I just came up with it XD. Oh yes most of time in all of my one-shots, characters are 18 unless I say so. In this one, it'll be a 3 year time skip. **

**ENJOY!**

A loud sigh was released inside of the light orange colored room. Lucy hated December, it was always freezing and most of her clothing were never suited for this weather. Not to mention she always said that she would buy clothes that suited the cold month but ended up buy clothes for warmer weather.

The blond let another sigh escape her lips, "This time for sure I'll buy some winter clothing." She looked through her window and saw that it had started to get foggy from the cold wind. "Of course the day when Natsu and I decide to celebrate our 2 year anniversary, this crappy weather decides to show up."

Yes ladies and gentlemen, both the celestial mage and fire dragon slayer have been dating for 2 years. It took a year after the Grand Magic Games that Natsu had realized he had feelings for the blond and thus decided to ask her out on a date, much to her delight. Everyone was happy that a couple weeks after the blond and pink hair mage's first date, that Natsu had declared Lucy his girlfriend. Juvia was happy that her love rival was no longer chasing after Gray (even though Lucy kept mentioning how she was not interested in the ice mage), Erza kept sobbing about how the two kept their love a secret and then threatened Natsu that she would castrate him if he hurt Lucy, Mira was the happiest one out of everyone due to the fact that she had secretly supported both the stellar spirit and fire mage all this time, and Lisanna was happy that Natsu had found someone he could truly be happy with. Levy was very happy that her best friend had finally managed to be with the guy she had a crush on ever since, of course the script mage would always tease Lucy asking how Natsu was in bed.

Though, Makarov was happy that two of his children were able to find love with one another. Alzack and Bisca had tease the two when would they be expecting to have little ones of their own running around the guild hall. And of course Loke had continued on with his flirting but kept it down to a minimum especially when Natsu had nearly beat him up to death, had it not been for Lucy to force close his gate in the nick of time.

Lucy smiled fondly at the memory of their first date, Natsu had taken her to Haregeon Town, the place where they had first met. What surprised her the most is when he had treated her to the same restaurant she had treated both him and Happy. The blond had asked the fire dragon slayer why he chose Haregeon Town, and his response was:

"Well I thought it would be fitting to have our first date in the town where we first met."

And from that point on their love for each other had grown, of course like most couples the two had their fights but made up in the end.

"Oi Luce, are you done getting ready?"

"Kyaa!" Lucy reacted by kicking the intruder.

Said intruded ended up being kicked to the wall, "Damn, Lucy is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?"

The blonde ended up blushing as she unknowingly kicked her boyfriend. Of course Natsu responded by grinning when he saw his girlfriend blushing in embarrassment.

"Well maybe if you used the door like a normal person I wouldn't have to kick you."

She let out a surprised squeal as Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and touched her nose with his. "Yeah normal, Luce if there's anything you should know about me is that I'm not normal," he grinned once more.

"Yeah like I don't know that," she pulled him down for a kiss by tugging his scarf, the pink haired male happily responded by kissing the blonde in his arms.

After exchanging salvia with one another, the two broke apart with Natsu nuzzling Lucy's hair.

"I see you're not ready for our date yet." The celestial mage playfully smacked his chest, causing Natsu to let her go.

"Give a few minutes," and with that the blonde headed towards the bathroom to get changed.

Once she had finished getting dressed and applying some light make up, the happy couple headed out in the cold weather to their destination. Lucy had decided to wear a dark brown turtle neck, a red plaid skirt, black stockings and thick black leather jacket, as well as a pair of light colored brown winter boots. Natsu adorned a gray shirt, a black zip up sweater, dark blue jeans, and a pair of dress shoes. During the first few weeks they were dating, Lucy didn't mind Natsu wearing his usual attire to dates, but after a couple of months Lucy decided that Natsu needed a complete wardrobe change. Not only did Lucy help Natsu with his complete makeover but Erza as well, the fire dragon slayer still shivered at the memory of his childhood friend have him try on 30 different suites and most of them were wedding tuxedos.

Lucy wondered where Natsu was taking them for their 2 year anniversary, of course each time she was in deep thought, she ended up shivering. Though there was nothing wrong with her dress attire, it just it wasn't suited for mid December cold weather due to it not doing a very good job keeping her warm. Lucy mentally scolded herself that she needed much warmer clothes for colder weather. Natsu was lucky that he could wear light clothing and not having to worry about getting cold due to his abnormal body heat. So to help keep her distracted from the weather she decided to strike up a conversation.

"Natsu where are we going," she pouted when her boyfriend just chuckled.

"It's a secret, you'll know it when we get there." She blushed when the pink haired mage took her cold hand into his warm ones and pulled her close to him. Though during their walk, Natsu had blindfolded Lucy with his scarf and whispered in her ear, "Sorry Luce but I have to blindfold you to keep it a secret." This caused her to blush once more and held onto Natsu tightly as he led the way.

"Okay we're here," once they stopped Natsu took off his beloved scarf off of his girlfriend's eyes. "TA DA!"

Chocolate orbs widened at what they were standing in front of. Standing before them was a giant cherry blossom tree.

"Natsu don't tell me-"

"Hahah yup, this is the same tree that Happy and I dug up during the festival that you were too sick to go to."

Natsu fell down onto the grass, with Lucy on top of him, hugging him. The salmon hair colored male couldn't help but hug the blonde back. The two enjoyed a nice picnic that the fire dragon slayer had prepared, Natsu had spotted his girlfriend shivering as they packed up the leftovers from the picnic.

"Lucy what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she lied through her chattering teeth.

Natsu couldn't help but roll his eyes at the obvious lie, "Your cold, aren't you?"

The stellar spirit mage looked away with a blush on her cheeks, "Maybe." The pink haired male couldn't help but laugh. "Don't make laugh at my misfortune," before she continued on with her rant, Natsu pulled her against him as he leaned back on the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm," Lucy blushed once more before nuzzling into his chest. The two sat like this for a while until Natsu spotted a speck of white fuzz falling down, he then looked up and saw more white fuzz falling down and grinned at what was happening. "Hey Luce look up," the blonde looked up and saw what was happening.

"Snow!" Her eyes lit up in delight at the sight of the small cold white fuzzes falling down from the sky.

Lucy repositioned herself so her back was against Natsu's chest, and he laid his head on top of hers, his arms wrapping themselves tightly around her waist as the two watched the snow fall gently onto the ground underneath the cherry blossom tree. Not only was Lucy enjoying the sight of falling snow but the feel of Natsu's abnormal body heat keeping her warm. Perhaps it wasn't that bad of idea that she kept forgetting to buy warmer clothing, though Natsu couldn't help but silently agreeing by pulling her closer to him as he enjoyed the feeling of holding the beautiful mage in his arms.

**END**

**There you have it folks, my first ever NaLu story. I apologize for the complete OOCness and other whatnots like grammatical errors and anything else. At first I referred to Lucy as a celestial mage but then changed it to stellar spirit mage, not sure if these two are practically the same or something XD.**

**Apparently I have this thing in which I write a story with two characters cuddling with one another when it's cold where I live. I can't help it!**

**I always imagined Natsu taking Lucy out to Haregeon for their first date, I mean it makes sense doesn't it XD. I absolutely loved the episode where Natsu digs up the big cherry blossom tree and just brings it over to where Lucy lives, it's one of my favorite NaLu moments and I just had to stick in the story.**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. **


End file.
